Devil's Luck
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: At some point in life, even devils have to take a gamble. This one just has the biggest payout. Now the bodyguard for a rich one's niece, Dante, will show that betting on him is a sure win.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Howdy all! Yeah, another Highschool DxD story, but this one has a twist! The main character is Dante from Devil May Cry rather than the usual person I go with, that being Basara or Issei. So... neat? Maybe. Hopefully everyone enjoys it all the same. It is a crossover, a big one, as per normal. And a harem story as always. And again, as per normal, Bakuto Masaki is along for the ride with me, so I want to give him thanks for helping me write this craziness. Right, on with the show!**

* * *

Two women walked down a long hallway, passing by several maids.

The first was a regal woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair and bright violet eyes, wearing a formal white dress with gold accents, the top hugging tightly against her booming bosom.

The second was a beautiful woman with silver hair that flowed all the way down her back featuring a braid on each side with small blue bows at the end of each while the rest hung loosely with twin braids at the end, matching silver eyes and a very large bust wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves, a white maid headband on her head and red lipstick.

The brunette sighed heavily as she sat in a large office, looking over a cracked ring on her left hand. "This is trouble. We need a solution fast, Grayfia."

The silver-haired beauty nodded in response. "I agree, Lady Venelana. Sir Zechs is growing weary as well. It is troubling that those assassins got so far into the compound and nearly took Mio. And took your husband."

Venelana frowned somberly as she wrung her hands. "Yes, but if we take action without enough forethought it could reignite the already high tensions with the other side than even before."

Grayfia narrowed her eyes in thought before speaking her mind. "… Lady Venelana, if I may, there is one possibility."

Venelana raised an eyebrow before realizing where Grayfia was headed with her train of thought. "Ah. You mean _him_."

Grayfia nodded firmly. "Yes. It will provide plausible deniability if the situation comes down to it."

Venelana put a hand on her chin for a moment before sighing heavily and nodding to herself. "Very well. Keep the situation here contained as long as you can. I will be taking a short trip."

Grayfia nodded with a smile and bowed deeply. "Understood, Lady Venelana. Safe travels."

* * *

In another location entirely, Venelana proceeded down an alleyway side to a busy street wearing a heavy hooded robe to hide her figure as she looked around with mild disgust. "To think the son of that man is living in such squalor. How sad…" She sighed before she approached a building at the end of the hallway with a large neon sign that read "Devil May Cry" above the door. "Here it is," she remarked as she walked in and then covered her nose tightly as a smell filled her nose. "What is that stench…?" As she entered, she noticed a trash bin with a tower of empty pizza boxes. "Ugh…" She sighed and shook her head of the thoughts and looked around, noticing that the front office area, with a set of stairs to the left and a desk at the back with a large sword perched on the wall, was empty of any occupants. "I – Is there anyone here…?"

After a moment, a young woman with long, straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing only a pair of trousers, her moderate bosom swaying freely, walked in with a yawn. "Geez, so early. What do you want?"

"I… am here to speak with Dante."

The blonde raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "… Ah. Hang on a sec."

Venelana watched curiously as the woman went back into the rear door. ' _What have I gotten myself into?_ '

After a few moments, Dante, a man with short, messy white hair and deep blue eyes clad in black clothing with a long red cloak yawned as he walked out from the same room with the blonde now wearing a tight corset top. "So this is the one, Trish?" the white-haired man asked as he flopped into his chair.

The blonde, Trish, nodded in agreement. "Yep."

Dante turned his attention to Venelana for a moment. "So you're the person who wants to hire me for a job?"

Venelana nodded as Trish grabbed a chair for her to sit in. "Yes, I am."

"Ah. Well, out with it."

Venelana responded with a nod and pulled back her hood and opened her cloak, which she noted caused Dante's entire demeanor to change as he sat up straight. "My name is Venelana Gremory, and I have come to ask for your aid in a dire situation."

Dante began to frown in worry. "How dire…?"

"The lives of many hang in the balance, and we need someone who can take action outside of the political realm to handle it."

Dante frowned in thought. "Alright, you've got my attention."

Venelana nodded appreciatively. "How much do you know about the events in the Underworld?"

Dante shrugged with a minor chuckle. "Not much. Don't get Underworld news stations out here. Really should find a way to fix that."

"For the past few years, a war between two of its nations, Makai and Hell, has been raging. Recently a new king, Wilbert, took the throne and ended the hostilities. However, several months ago he was assassinated and now Makai has started the war anew."

"… And I come in… how?"

"Wilbert had a single child, Mio. She inherited his powers after his death. Both sides of the conflict are after her to use her powers as a weapon. I want to keep her somewhere safe until the conflict has died down and there is no further threat to her life. Originally, we had planned to keep her at our home in Hell, but something… happened which changed those plans."

Dante's face curled slightly with a frown as she continued.

"Mio is currently living in Japan, she has a school she attends and friends she is with there. So, as part of this contract, should you take it, it includes you living in Japan with her for the time being."

"I see… that shouldn't be too much. So how much are you offering?"

Nodding in understanding, Venelana answered, "I had already decided that you wouldn't be paid a single sum. You will be provided money each month, enough to cover compensation for your work and living expenses."

"I see." ' _Probably shouldn't mention Iri…_ ' "That works."

Venelana's face lit up with hope. "So… you'll do it?"

Dante merely responded with a nod. "Yeah. Not like I've got anything else to occupy my time. And we haven't had any other clients in weeks."

Venelana sighed in relief and pulled out a photo of two young women with long, vibrant red hair standing next to each other. "This is her. Her current name is Mio Naruse. The one next to her is my daughter, Rias."

Dante whistled with amazement. "Damn. She is fine. Gremorys? Both of them?"

Venelana nodded in response. "Yes. My husband is…" she stopped and trailed off with a deep frown, "was, Zeoticus Gremory. And Wilbert Gremory is, as I mentioned, Mio's father."

"I see… was?"

Venelana sighed heavily as her expression dropped. "Assassins attacked the Gremory compound recently in an attempt to kill Mio. My husband managed to stop them but lost his life in the process. And Mio witnessed it all…"

"Sounds like she's been through a lot in the past few days. Same with you. What about your own daughter, Rias?"

Venelana sighed yet again with a heavy heart. "She has mixed feelings about the event."

"Mixed feelings? Sounds like she didn't like her father much then."

"It's not that. It's simply recent events have been… strenuous, between them. Don't worry, it's nothing I plan to involve you in."

"Right…"

Venelana merely sighed and refocused her mind on the situation at hand. "… So you'll take the job then?"

"Sure. What's the monthly pay?" he asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"Two million Macca," Venelana answered plainly.

Dante raised an eyebrow as he thought for a moment before spitting out his drink. "Holy crap! That's a hell of a lot!"

"It is?" Trish asked, surprised at his response.

"Yeah. That's about a hundred eighty thousand dollars a month."

The blonde proceeded to twitch an eyebrow in annoyance. "Oh, _now_ you're good at math!?"

"When it comes to money? Yes." Turning to Venelana, he exclaimed, "We'll do it!"

Venelana smiled with relief as Trish just sighed heavily. "Right… since you suck at it I'll pack your things."

"You're not coming?"

"Someone needs to let the others know where you ran off to when they get back."

"… Right…"

Venelana added, "I'm glad to hear you'll help us."

"Is it that pressing?" he asked with mild surprise.

Venelana nodded firmly. "Yes. Because it is unlikely helping her in any other way would have been possible. And I have it on good faith that you are strong enough to carry out the task of keeping her safe until this has all been sorted out."

Dante shrugged with a confident chuckle. "I like to think I can take almost any job. So, anything else I should know?"

"A few extra details. For one, Mio's servant or maid, Maria, a Succubus, is posing as her younger sister. The Hero Tribe is also observing her as well, so you need to keep an eye out for them."

The white-haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Great… those idiots. Well that will make it more interesting, at least."

"Oh, and one more thing, if you wouldn't mind. Would you try and teach Mio some physical combat? While she's skilled with magic her hand-to-hand skills are lacking."

"I can handle that."

"I'm glad to hear that. I will meet you again in Kuoh then."

Nodding, he replied with a smirk, "Got it. Talk to ya later then, babe."

* * *

Dante proceeded to board a plane to Japan from America, then had to take a train to reach the rather remote town of Kuoh.

As he stepped off the train, he looked out at the town from above. "Been a while… This is still a pretty quiet little town. Which is good." As he walked down from the hill overlooking the area and into the city limits, he felt someone bump into him from the side before they fell. Turning to the side, he saw that it was a girl with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and long, waist-length, blonde hair and an impressive bust wearing a white, black, and red school uniform.

"Ow…" the blonde grumbled as she rubbed her round bottom in discomfort.

"You okay there, beautiful?" he asked as he reached out a hand to her.

"H – Huh?" she stammered before seeing her standing over him and stood briskly, brushing off her uniform before bowing formally. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

wasn't watching where I was going."

"Same here I guess. So where you rushin' to, beautiful?"

The blonde frowned slightly at him and took a subtle step back. "Hm? Oh, nowhere in particular, just home after school."

"Ah. Want help getting there?"

The blonde stiffened completely and began stepping away less subtly. "Um, no… I'm okay…"

Dante raised an eyebrow and then realized how the situation looked. "Uh, hey, I'm not –" before he could finish the girl ran off at top speed. Sighing in annoyance he looked around before wolf whistling to himself. "Well… that could have gone better. Still, if that's what all the girls of this town are like I hit the jackpot. And with no Lady around, I will enjoy it."

Continuing at his previous pace, he rubbed his chin in thought. "Now… where to go…? Hm… maybe I should stop by Iri's. After all, should check up on her and the rest."

* * *

Soon, Dante arrived in front of a rather large, but modestly-designed, home along a street of similar houses and looked around the exterior in thought. "Huh. Looks just like I remember." His nostalgia was interrupted as he heard two voices approaching.

"Hey, hurry up!" shouted a young girl with long, waist-length, silver-blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a plain brown and white school uniform rushing towards the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," retorted a girl with short orange hair tied to the side, riding on a bicycle and wearing the same uniform as the blonde who had run into Dante earlier.

Dante merely smiled as the two girls approached, the younger one stopping with eyes like saucers when she saw him.

"PAPA!" the young girl shouted as she sprinted towards Dante before leaping into his arms.

"Hey there, kiddo," Dante remarked with a smirk as he caught her. "You miss me, Illya?"

"You bet!"

The orange-haired girl also gaped in disbelief. "D – Dad!?"

"Yo, Shiro," Dante greeted, holding Illya on one arm. "What are you two up to?"

Shiro had to momentarily shake the confusion from her mind before she replied with excitement, "Just coming home from school. Why are you here? I thought you were still living in America!"

Dante merely shrugged and wrapped an arm around the girl as she ran up to and hugged him. "Something came up with a new job and it's right here in Kuoh."

Illya gasped with surprise before reining in her excitement slightly. "So, you'll be staying for a little while…?"

"More than likely I'll be here for a long while."

"Yay!" Illya exclaimed, letting her full excitement pour out.

Seconds later, a mature woman with the same, silky silver hair, ruby red eyes, and white skin as Illya, along with a curvy figure walked out of the house with confusion. "Illya? What's all the noise about?"

Illya leapt from Dante's grasp and over to the woman, pointing to Dante excitedly. "Papa's home!"

The woman looked ahead with thought before seeing Dante and gasping. "D – Darling…?!"

Dante waved with one hand and a smirk. "Yo, Iri."

"What? Dante?!" a girl with long, similarly colored hair and matching eyes, and a petite figure exclaimed as she walked out holding a basket of laundry alongside yet another woman with the same hair and eye color, though hers showed a much more melancholic expression and her hair was short and wavy rather than long and straight.

"Heya, Sella, Leysritt," Dante greeted before the short-haired woman, Leysritt, immediately dashed to him, her expression unchanging, as she reached out a hand. "Alright, alright," he urged before pulling a back from his jacket and dumping several large candies into her grasp, Leysritt popping several into her mouth. He glanced down and noticed that, despite her small height, she had a significant bust. "Well I see you've been eating well."

Leysritt merely continued eating the candies silently.

"What brings you here?" Iri interjected.

"A job. I'd like to talk with you about it. In private."

Illya pouted at the notion in his words. "Aw…"

Dante chuckled warmly and patted her head softly. "Don't worry, squirt, I'll give you some time later, but first is business."

"Okay…"

"Alright, how about this? I'll buy you your favorite pizza later."

"Yay!" the girl cheered, her demeanor completely changed.

As Sella and Leysritt led Shiro and Illya inside, Dante and Iri prepared to walk in as well when they were approached by Venelana, now in her white dress as opposed to the long cloak. "Ah, you made it."

Dante raised an eyebrow and turned to her with a whistle. "Damn you look good."

Venelana merely smirked slyly before looking at the building before her. "So this is where you will be staying?"

Dante nodded, at which point Venelana pulled a cellphone from her pocket and tapped on it several times, causing the man to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I just informed Mio of the location."

Dante nodded in understanding. "Right. Speaking of."

"She'll be home from school in a few minutes."

Iri looked to the brunette in thought. "Darling? Who is this?"

"Venelana Gremory. The one paying me to look after her niece," Dante explained.

"Oh, I see. Why don't we head inside to discuss this more?"

"Yes, that would be best," Venelana added, looking around suspiciously.

* * *

Once inside, the three sat around a coffee table as Sella passed out tea to the trio.

"So, how much are you being paid, if you don't mind me asking?" Iri asked before taking a small sip of her tea.

"Two million Macca," Venelana answered simply, causing Iri to spit her tea furiously, coughing in shock.

"Seriously?!"

Venelana tilted her head in mild confusion. "Is that really such an extravagant amount?"

Iri stiffened and shook her head fervently. "N – No! Not at all!"

"I see…" Venelana noted in thought.

After a few moments, the group heard a voice call out from the front door.

"A – Aunt Vene? Are you here?"

"I'm in here," Venelana called out.

Seconds later, two people walked into the room.

The first was a beautiful young woman with long, flowing red hair, two pieces tied in pigtails with black ribbons, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, and her fringe ended just between her dark pink eyes, wearing the same uniform as Shiro.

The second was a girl with waist-length, straight, silver hair with two large beads on the sides, bearing the symbols for male and female, and her straight-cut fringe ended just before her dark purple eyes, wearing a knee-length black dress with white fringe, a dark brown corset, a matching mantle over her shoulders with a keyhole-shaped buckle, black stockings, and tall, high-heeled, brown, platform boots.

The redhead looked at Venelana with joy. "Aunt Vene?"

"Mio," Venelana greeted as she stood up with a smile.

"Aunt Vene!" Mio cheered before rushing to the woman with a heavy hug. However, she stopped when she noticed Iri and Dante in the room.

"Yo," Dante greeted.

Mio blinked in confusion. "Who's this?"

"Name's Tony Redgrave, beautiful. This is my wife, Iri."

"I see…"

Venelana explained, "He'll be your legal guardian for a while. Don't worry, he's a family friend."

Mio nodded in apprehension before noticing the large guitar case at Dante's side. "Are you a musician?"

Dante shrugged in response. "I guess you could say that. It's for adults only though."

Mio frowned in confusion.

Dante then noticed the girl next to Mio. "Huh. Cute kid. And this must be your friend."

The petite girl smiled brightly with a formal bow. "I'm Maria Naruse, Mio's little sister."

Iri raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at the two. "You look nothing alike though."

Dante leaned close and whispered to her. "Apparently, she's just posing as the redhead's sister."

Iri, whispering as well, replied, "I see… She could have dyed her hair."

"What are you whispering about?" Mio asked with an annoyed pout.

"Nothing important, kid," Dante rebutted.

Mio twitched an eyebrow in response. "I'm not a kid…"

Venelana sighed and redirected, "So, for the time being Tony and his family will be taking care of the two of you, so try to get along with him."

"Right… I'll try…"

Dante snickered weakly. ' _She could have worded that better…_ '

Iri frowned before Illya burst into the room, having listened in. "So, you're staying here for a while then?"

Mio nodded in slight confusion at the tiny girl. "Yes… I am."

Illya cheered with excitement. "Yay! New sister!"

Maria began giggling slyly as she looked at Illya. "So cute… so innocent…"

Dante immediately flicked the girl's nose, causing her to recoil.

Shiro then walked into the room in mild confusion. "Hey, Dad, what's all the –" she stopped dead when she saw Mio, "the hell!?"

"Shiro?" Mio asked in surprise.

"Naruse!? Why are you here!?"

"She's gonna be staying with us for a while," Dante explained, causing Shiro to blink in bewilderment.

"… O – Oh… Wait, is she the reason you're here?"

"Yes."

Illya put a finger on her chin. "Then she should stay here forever!"

"Eh?" Mio muttered.

Dante simply laughed. "That's the kinda thinkin' I'd expect from you, Illya. Wonder if ya got it from Iri or me."

Illya merely tilted her head in confusion.

"Cute…" Mio mumbled at the expression.

Dante merely chuckled before Iri remarked, "Why don't you two check out your rooms?"

"I'll show them!" Illya offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Iri remarked.

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

As the two followed Illya out into the hallway, Mio turned to Maria and quietly remarked, "I don't like him."

Maria, making sure Illya could not hear her as well, responded. "Oh? Why's that?"

"There's something weird about him…"

"Well that's obvious, but not necessarily a bad thing. Meh. Well if he's trouble we can always put him under mind control."

"Maybe…"

* * *

Later, Dante sat with the others in thought. "Hey… your school missing any faculty?"

Mio frowned suspiciously while Maria shrugged and answered, "You'd have to talk with the headmistress about that."

"Why do you want to know?" Mio questioned.

"Work," he replied plainly.

"Aren't you already being paid?"

"Yeah, but if I just sit around here all day I'll die if boredom. So why not grab work at your school? I get to have something to do and look after you all. Oh, and embarrass my daughter too."

Shiro gasped in horror.

"What? That's what dads do. They embarrass their children."

Iri merely giggled in amusement.

* * *

The next day, Dante followed, though far behind, the girls as they made their way to school, eventually stopping in front of it. "Hm… so this must be it. Nice." His attention was drawn away when he heard several loud gasps and turned to see almost the entire school looking in one direction at two people.

The first was a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure, light skin, long, crimson red, waist-length hair with a single strand sticking up off her head, loose bangs covering her forehead and framing her face with blue-green eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a mantle added on that fastened in the front just above her ample bosom.

The second was a young woman roughly the same age as Mio with long black hair tied in a ponytail that still managed to reach her ankles that had two long antennae sticking out and sloping backwards along with violet eyes and a bust even larger than anyone else's wearing a white, black, and red school uniform with a shawl and thigh-high stockings.

Dante whistled as he watched the beautiful duo walk into the school. "Black-haired beauty and spicy redhead. Damn. I am really going to like it here." However, he noticed another person nearby, a petite girl who appeared to be around fifteen, with short white hair with two slightly longer bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs around her forehead, while the back was in a short bob cut, along with hazel eyes, a black, cat-shaped clip on both sides of her hair, as well as the Kuoh Academy uniform, the variant without the shoulder-cape, and frowned slightly. ' _… Well, K is going to be interested in this place._ '

"And who are you?" a new voice asked.

Dante spun on his heels and suppressed a gape as he saw a mature woman with long, hip-length, dark brown hair that had two strands sticking up from the top of her head, bangs hanging down over her forehead, parted in the center with a single lock hanging down between them, falling between her bright, emerald eyes, wearing red, half-frame glasses, an ankle-length, white lab coat, a sleeveless, turtleneck, green sweater with vertical stripes that greatly accentuated her wide bosom, a dark grey miniskirt with a slit up one side, nearly to her waist, thigh-high, dark brown stockings with black garters that disappeared under her skirt, and navy blue high-heeled shoes. "Tony Redgrave. And you, beautiful?" he asked with a poorly hidden grin.

Her expression unchanging, the woman answered him. "Chisato Hasegawa, the school's nurse. Do you need something?"

"Sure do. Here to see the Headmistress for a job."

"Miss Shitori?" she asked, slightly raising an eyebrow in intrigue.

"I guess. If that's her name."

"Her office is this way," Chisato motioned.

"Thanks. Lead the way, babe," Dante answered, noting the small twitch in her expression at his remark.

* * *

Eventually, Chisato led Dante to a room at the center of the school high above the rest.

Opening the door, Dante could barely hold back his gape when he saw the person at the headmistress' desk, a petite young woman with long, flowing black hair tied in twintails, dark pink eyes, and clad in a green suit with dark green skirt, her petite figure broken up by her voluptuous bust. "You've got to be joking."

The woman looked up from her desk and gaped. "D – Dante…? DANTE!" she cheered before leaping over the desk, tackling him with a tight hug.

Dante merely chuckled as he stumbled back slightly, patting her head. "How ya doin', Serafall?"

Chisato, with nary a change in her countenance, interjected, "I thought your name was Tony Redgrave."

Serafall raised her head from him and gave him a deadpan look. "You're using that cheesy alias again?"

"Hheeyy… it's not cheesy and you know it, half-pint."

Serafall pouted and stood up, shamelessly pulling open her shirt and allowing her breasts to sway freely. "Hey! I'll have you know I've grown at least a full cup size in the last decade!"

"Oh? Nice to know." Reaching a hand over the desk, the white-haired man grabbed a handful of her cleavage. "Huh, so you have. Wonder if they have the same ol' taste," he remarked before flicking them with his finger, causing the ravenette to tremble with a soft moan.

"What… the… hell…?" a new, dumbfounded voice protested.

Confused, Dante turned to the doorway to the office and saw a young woman with short black hair in a bob cut, violet eyes, a slim figure, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform, a black mantle with white trim added on top, along with rounded, violet-colored spectacles. "Hmm? Who's the cutie?" However, after a moment he turned to Serafall, who had quickly closed her top, and looked between her and the new girl, noticing the similarities. "Please tell me I didn't get you pregnant and you never told me…"

Serafall almost fell to the floor and stammered, "N – No! This is Sona, my little sister!"

Dante blinked and then sighed in relief. "Oh, good. She's cute." Comparing the two, he added, "Though, emphasis on little."

Sona twitched an eyebrow and raised a hand.

* * *

Outside, two students groaned as they sat on the lawn.

"Man, I'm bored…" one complained.

"Ye –" the second added before he was interrupted by a loud explosion.

"What the hell was that!?" the duo shouted in shock.

* * *

Dante coughed as he waved the smoke away. "Well… that was sparky. And here I thought your family was all wet and no sparks."

Serafall sighed and patted a fire on one of her bows with a small laugh. "S – Sona-Tan can… control water in all forms…"

"Ah… bet she doesn't do ice cream sundaes like you do, though."

Sona, her composure as initially presented, had quickly melted away entirely as she snarled, "How can you let a little pervert like this into the school, Sister!?"

Serafall pouted as she waved a hand, the damage to the room disappearing with flashes of light. "Hhheeeyyy! Don't call my boyfriend a little pervert! He's a _Super_ Pervert!"

Chisato and Sona both remained silent for a moment before remarking in unison, "… What?"

"He's a sup –"

"Not. That," Sona corrected with a dangerous scowl.

"Then what?"

" _He_ is your boyfriend?"

Wiping soot off his coat, Dante nodded to himself. "Nice, no marks. Huh? Sorry, what about me?"

Serafall merely nodded proudly to Sona. "Yep! Been together for… how many centuries?"

Dante raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin in thought. "I think at least four."

"Huh… felt longer than that."

Dante just shrugged. "There were a lot of drunk nights in there, so my math might be off."

Serafall noticed Sona's completely spent expression with mild worry. "… Sona-Tan?"

"I suppose he's perfect for you," Sona snapped, her original composure mostly returned before she slammed the door shut and stormed off.

Dante just watched in mild surprise. "Huh… I don't think your sister likes me."

Serafall laughed weakly in apology. "She generally doesn't like anyone who isn't as stuffy as she is."

"She needs to loosen up. Anyway, headmistress, huh?"

Serafall nodded proudly. "Yup. It's an easy job. Except for the paperwork," she stated that last sentence with a heavy sigh.

Dante chuckled before looking around the office. "Then get a secretary. Anyway, I can see us having lots of fun in this room."

Serafall smirked brightly with confidence. "I've already prepared the sound-proofing and even put a drain under my desk. It's why the room slopes down a little in the center."

"Nice, always thinking ahead," Dante added, patting her head.

Serafall giggled happily before changing the subject. "Right… so, why are you here?"

"Simple. I am looking for a job and always felt I'd be great at torturing, I mean tutoring, students."

"Huh? Why? Aahh, I think I get it. You're the one Vene picked."

Dante nodded as he flopped down onto one of the office's chairs. "Yep. And she's shelling out two million Macca a month."

Serafall grumbled in frustration. "Damn, that family's rich. Guess it pays to be the duke's daughter."

Dante was rather surprised by that remark. "Huh? I thought the Gremory where barons or marquis?"

"They are. But Venelana isn't a Gremory per say. She's actually a Bael, and married the head of the Gremory clan, Zeoticus."

Dante raised an eyebrow in recognition. "Ooohhh. That… actually explains quite a lot. Especially why she is a brunette."

Serafall then redirected the conversation. "So what kinda work are you wanting?"

Dante put a hand on his chin in thought. "Hm… how about gym? I heard they wear sexy bloomers here in Japan."

"Sure! I can do that."

* * *

Shortly later, Mio sighed as she walked down the halls of the school when she saw Dante walking with Serafall and hid behind a corner.

Dante looked around at the students as he walked next to Serafall. "The girls of this school sure are fine. There are so many of them, and just about all of them are big like Trish." As he said that, however, he noticed a tanned girl with dark brown hair down the hall and whistled quietly. "Some are even bigger. And very well-toned. Very nice."

"Is there a reason you're looking at my students like that?" a new, somewhat irritated, voice asked.

Dante turned to the source and saw a tall, buxom woman with long, wavy purple hair tied in a folded ponytail at the back with two long locks hanging down, framing her face, accentuating her dark red eyes, wearing a white, frilly blouse with long sleeves and a wide neck that revealed a large portion of her voluptuous bust, including the mole on her right breast, along with a small portion of her black, lacy bra underneath, a short, form-hugging black skirt with a small slit up the right side, black high-heeled shoes, and long, thigh-high stockings with lacy black garters visible at the edges of the skirt, along with frameless, squared glasses, and whistled as he looked her over.

Deciding he should stop leering and answer her, he responded, "Looking over them to see what kind of exercises I should put them through."

That caused the woman to raise an intrigued eyebrow.

Serafall introduced them. "This is our new gym teacher, Da –" she began before Dante put a hand over her mouth.

"Name's Tony Redgrave, beautiful," the man answered quickly.

The purple-haired beauty frowned slightly in confusion. "I see… I am Suzune, one of the homeroom teachers."

"… With a body like that? Really? With a body like yours I thought you taught something physical."

"I don't," she answered curtly before turning to leave.

"Nice ass," he added swiftly, causing Suzune to stop for a moment and consider responding before simply leaving. "So… a new Piece, Sera?"

"Nah, she's not one of mine," Serafall answered.

Mio, hiding nearby, frowned in confusion. "Piece…? Wait, does he know about that…?"

Dante raised an eyebrow before looking around. "Did you hear that?"

Serafall raised an eyebrow in thought. "Huh? Hear what?"

"Nothing, I guess. Later."

"Okay!" Serafall cheered as he walked away.

Mio peeked out from behind the corner once more and sighed in relief as she saw Dante was gone before turning around to find him standing directly in front of her.

"Yo," he remarked plainly, causing the redhead to shriek cutely. "So, why are you hiding from me?"

"I – I don't know you!" Mio stammered before sprinting away from him.

"Well… that was odd. This is starting out well…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Sona sighed as she walked into a large room and was greeted by a young woman with long black hair, a moderate bosom, and mismatched eyes, one violet and the other brown, and a pair of frameless glasses. However, when Sona looked past her into the room she paled and then looked at the woman, annoyed. "… Tsubaki… where is my pizza…?"

"What?" Tsubaki answered in confusion before turning to the desk behind her. "It's right over… huh… it's gone? But… it was right there…"

Sona's eyes began glowing angrily. "Find the monster that did this and make them pay."

* * *

Back in Serafall's office, Dante looked over several papers as the petite woman hung over his shoulders. "Hm… this seems pretty simple. Good. Simple I can do." Taking a bite of a pizza, he questioned, "So I just need to keep them in shape and pick a sport to train them in?"

Taking a slice of the pizza from him, she nodded. "Yep!"

Dante rubbed his chin in consideration. "How about mud wrestling?"

Serafall shook her head with a frown. "Sorry. We tried that a few years ago and got in some legal trouble."

"Damn… sword fighting?"

"The school's kendo club already does that."

"Ah… dodgeball?"

Serafall raised an eyebrow as she thought it over before shrugging. "That's an option. Just have to make sure they're good enough to compete in regional tournaments."

"Right," he replied before grinning maniacally, "Don't worry. I watched a movie."

"Porn doesn't count," Serafall retorted, knocking him on the head lightly.

Dante shot her a faux-insulted frown. "Not everything I watch is porn. Just most of it."

"Hm… How about club advisor?"

"Oh? Advisor?"

"Yes. Each teacher acts as an advisor to at least one club."

"Huh… what club would be good for me to advise?"

"Hm… how about the Occult Research Club? It currently doesn't have an advisor and given their activities you don't have to do much. Plus, it's the one Mio's in."

"Sounds good. Can't let some li'l kids accidentally summon a big bad demon."

"Right…"

* * *

Soon, Serafall led Dante to a large, slightly decrepit building behind the school. "This is the old school room where they're based in."

Dante looked around before nodding to himself. "Ah. Nice and creepy. Keeps with old devil clichés."

Serafall shrugged with a chuckle. "Some things never change, I guess."

"Like you and C?"

Serafall puffed her cheeks before her twintails twitched angrily. "I thought we agreed to forget that!?"

"Must have forgotten that agreement."

Serafall merely puffed her cheeks further.

"You're cute when you're angry," he commented, poking one of her cheeks.

Serafall's puffed cheeks shifted to a pout. "So when will Fran and the rest show up?"

Dante just shrugged. "No idea. Trish is back at base and will tell them where I am when they each finish their jobs."

"Right… Well, let's go in."

* * *

As they moved down the creaky halls of the school building, Dante looked around curiously. "So, where's the actual club room?"

"Right this way!" Serafall chirped before swinging open two large doors to a large room with several occupants inside.

The first was the blonde he had run into before, the second the petite girl he had seen on his way into the school, the third and fourth were the beauties he had seen first.

Clasping his hands together, he looked upward. "… Thank you…"

The redhead looked at Serafall in surprise. "Lady Sera –?"

Serafall interrupted her with a pout and wagged her finger. "No, no, Rias."

The redhead winced as her face flushed before she sighed. "… M –… Miss Levia-Tan…"

Dante turned to Serafall with a deadpan expression. "Seriously? Levia-Tan? You still go by that?"

Serafall folded her arms with a huff. "You're one to talk 'Tony Redgrave'. Besides, it's cute!"

"Rriigghhtt. It got old way back in the pirate years."

Serafall merely puffed her cheeks in adorable obstinance.

"Ahem," Rias coughed, interrupting their flirting. "So who is this?" she questioned before taking a sip of her tea.

Dante gave a nonchalant wave and answered, "Tony Redgrave. Sera's boyfriend."

Rias nearly spat out her drink in surprise. "You're what!?"

"Boyfriend," Dante and Serafall answered in unison.

"Why is everyone so surprised by that?" Dante grumbled.

"No clue," Serafall replied with a dismissive shrug before turning her attention to Rias' group. "Anyway, he's our new physed teacher and this club's advisor."

Rias looked at Serafall in surprise. "… Eh?"

"What?"

"I… thought we _weren't_ getting one?"

"Well things have changed. Things change. Especially after big things happen."

"I see…" Rias muttered before she noticed Dante had been staring at her the entire time.

"What?" Serafall questioned, prodding him.

"She looks like Vene," Dante answered plainly.

"You know my mother?" Rias asked with surprise.

"In a way. Wait, mother?"

"Yes," the redhead answered with mild confusion.

' _… Hot damn._ ' "Well you look as hot as her."

Rias blinked in bewilderment. "Um… thank you?"

"I also know your cousin."

"Fufu," the black-haired beauty giggled in amusement.

"Yes, sadie angel?" Dante asked with a pointed smirk.

The busty beauty raised an eyebrow with a mix of concern and surprise but returned to her standard smile before bowing, causing her rack to shift pleasingly as she did. "Hm? I am Akeno Himejima."

"Jiggly."

Rias frowned before turning her attention to Serafall. "Are you certain this is a good idea?"

Serafall nodded fervently. "Yep! It's better than having a human as your advisor, isn't it?"

"… I guess… wait, what?"

"What?"

"You mean… he's not?"

Dante groaned and slapped his hand over his face. "And she calls herself a Devil… Most devils are able to detect each other. Guessing Zechs doesn't talk about me much."

Rias stiffened and slightly pouted in response. "Not my fault I was focusing on combat…"

"And now you're being cute," he chuckled. "Wonder if Mio can be cute like that."

Rias sighed before noticing something he had said. "Wait, you know my brother too? How is it that you know my family and I've never heard of you…?"

"Zechs probably doesn't talk about me much because of the whole Lucifer debacle. And Grayfia… huh. Why _hasn't_ my Queen talked about me?"

"… _Your_ Queen…?"

"Yeah. I have her in Hell as a point of contact to me."

Rias merely blinked in growing befuddlement. "I… had always assumed she was in my brother's Peerage…"

"… Why the hell'd you assume that?"

"Because she's the head maid and my mother is… was, my father's Queen."

"Ah… But I think I'll like it here. After all, I get to look over three busty babes and a cute kid."

"I'm not a kid," the white-haired girl retorted.

"Now, now, no need to be rude, Koneko," Rias eased.

"Yeah, Shiro," Dante teased.

"Please don't taunt her," the blonde finally spoke up.

"Ah, you're the chick who ran into me before."

"Is that true, Yumi?" Rias questioned.

"Y – Yes, ma'am…" the blonde stuttered.

Dante waved a hand dismissively. "Don't roast her over it. It's not a big deal."

"So he'll be your advisor. I hope you get along!" Serafall urged, trying to defuse the situation before it got worse.

"Oh I'm sure we will."

* * *

Later, after the day had ended, Dante sat in a diner with Mio and Maria, the white-haired man eating a sundae and noticing Mio frowning at him. "Somethin' wrong, Red? Want one?"

"Why did you show up at the school like that?" Mio asked, annoyed.

Dante sighed and shrugged. "I told you, I'm getting a job there. And so I did. Oh, and in case your cousin didn't say anything, I'm your club's advisor. So we'll be seeing each other a lot more. I'm also your new physed teacher."

Mio simply sat with silent objection before slumping in her seat, unintentionally planting her head in her cleavage.

"Preferred pillows huh? What's the problem, don't like being in shape?"

"Shut up…"

"Okay. So… how close are you and your cousin?"

Mio sighed and looked up at him, exhausted and frustrated. "Huh?"

"You and Rias. How well do you get along?"

Frowning at the question and thinking for a moment, Mio shrugged. "Good, I guess… she's like a sister to me… and a rival."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding, Mio continued. "Ever since I started learning combat magic, we wound up pushing each other to get stronger."

"Sounds like a healthy sibling rivalry to me. Guess I'm not the one to ask what a _healthy_ sibling relationship is like, though."

"Huh?"

Dante sighed before giving a light shrug. "I have a twin brother. We… don't see eye-to-eye, to put it mildly."

"Oh…" Mio muttered somberly.

"Why not?" Maria asked curiously.

Dante rubbed his chin in consideration. "Hm… let's just call it fundamental differences of opinion."

"Okay…?"

"Any other questions?"

Mio remained silent for a moment, thinking to herself, before staring directly at Dante. "… Who _are_ you…?"

"Tony Redgrave. I'm pretty sure we introduced each other when we met."

Mio twitched an eyebrow with a disappointed frown.

"Yes?"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Well that's my answer."

"Whatever…" she grumbled.

* * *

"I want him out," Mio urged to Maria after the three returned home.

Maria tilted her head curiously. "Why, Mio-Sama?"

"I don't like him. He's creepy. And now he's going to be a teacher at my school."

Maria put a finger on her chin in thought. "Um… I don't see the problem. He seems fine to me. A little perverted but that's okay!"

"No it's not!"

"Why not? It's not like he's trying to bed you."

"You're not worried he'll do something?"

Without a second's pause, Maria answered. "No. Tony doesn't seem like that kind of person. He might make some rude comments, but I don't think he'd try anything if he didn't think it was wanted. Besides, do you really think your loving aunt would put you in the care of someone who'd take advantage of you? Beyond that, we're outnumbered here. Do you really think we can force him out?"

Mio sighed in frustration. "… I – I see…"

* * *

In the family room, Illya sat in front of the television when she noticed Maria and Mio leaving the house.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mio-Sama?" Maria asked, concerned as the duo walked away.

Mio merely nodded firmly.

"I understand. We'll find a new location for our headquarters. Even though I think it's a bad idea. Plus, I thought you'd at least try to make Illya a Servant-Devil before we left."

Mio shook her head in response. "I can't take the risk that they'll come after us for her. Besides, I don't trust that man. He's been lying to us."

"And we haven't?"

Mio did not have an answer to that.

Maria just sighed. "But, if that's what you want, then let's go. Are you going to tell your aunt?"

"Once we find somewhere else I will."

As the duo continued to walk, Mio simply sighed, causing Maria to turn to her with interest. "Somethi –?" she began before stopping dead and stepping in front of Mio.

"Huh? Maria?"

"Mio-Sama, stay back!"

Two demonic beasts appeared in front of the duo.

Mio narrowed her eyes and raised her arms. "This shouldn't be too much to handle…"

Large gauntlets appeared on Maria's arms. "Stay back! Don't let your guard down!"

The first beast growled before charging at Maria, who easily blocked its claws and then sent it flying.

Mio created a ball of red energy in her hand and threw at the second beast, obliterating it. However, as soon as she did, many more of the creatures appeared.

One shot a blast of energy at Maria who batted it away before retaliating with a shot of her own, killing it.

However, after a moment, a massive shadow formed on the ground before a tall, cloaked monster with a skull and huge scythe emerged, bearing down on the girls.

"Wh – What the hell is that!?" Mio exclaimed in disbelief.

Maria paled and backed up to Mio. "M – Mio-Sama! We've got to retreat!"

However, as the duo turned to run, three more of the reapers appeared from the ground and surrounded them.

Maria began trembling and raised her arms. "M – Mio-Sama… run! I'll try and h –!" she was cut off when one of the reapers impaled her with its scythe.

Mio's face went white with horror. "MARIA!"

"Mio-Sama… run…"

Mio stood frozen in fear as the second reaper raised its scythe to strike her, only for the monster's head to explode violently before it collapsed to the ground and evaporated. "E – Eh?"

Dante, with a large white pistol in his right hand, the barrel smoking, sighed as he walked towards the area. "Man… you two really are a handful."

"H – Huh? Tony?"

Another of the reapers lunged at him, only for Dante to lazily backhand the creature. "Geez, what a pain."

Mio merely watched in bewildered wonder.

"Guess it's showtime."

"Wh – What? I thought you were a musician?"

"That wasn't exactly true," Dante answered as he slammed the guitar case on the ground, the latches opening to reveal a massive, dual-edged sword, the hilt resembling the torso of human with a horned skull. Grabbing the sword, Dante smirked at the reapers. "But this baby here makes some sweet sounds."

As the remaining reapers charged, Dante grinned with excitement. "Alright, let's rock!"

The second reaper launched several balls of energy at Dante which he easily batted away with the broad side of his sword, pulled a black pistol from his coat and fired, hitting the beast in the shoulder and knocking it back.

The third and fourth reapers flanked him and charged, their scythes high.

Dante dodged up over the attacks and kicked the third reaper in the head, knocking it to the side. "Come on, give me a real challenge! Because this party has barely started, and I want to bust some moves! And you're boring me to tears!"

The fourth reaper fired multiple blasts as the second reaper once again charged at him.

Dante effortlessly shot down each blast, grabbed the second reaper by the head, slammed it against the ground, stabbed his sword into its torso, jumped on its back, and then kicked off, sliding along the ground on the beast's back.

The other two reapers prepared to attack only for Dante to pull out both of his pistols.

"You've met Rebellion, now meet Ebony and Ivory!" he shouted before filling each demon with bullets, slammed his foot down, and then pulled Rebellion forward, carving the demon it was impaled into in half, killing the remaining creatures.

Mio gaped in disbelief as the beasts evaporated, Dante stowing his weaponry.

"Damn. Party's over."

Mio then immediately ran over to the injured Maria. "Maria! Maria!"

"She'll be fine. She's a Rook, right?"

"Wait, how do you know…?"

"Because, I've got two of my own. Rooks, I mean. And both are pretty damn sturdy."

Maria then stood with a weak laugh and motioned to her abdomen, where her clothing was still torn, but her wound was completely gone. "S – See, Mio-Sama? The injury's healed already."

"Not completely," Dante argued. "You're just lucky those things were aiming to capture, not to kill. Otherwise they would've hit something vital."

Mio turned to Maria with a frown before sighing. "We'll discuss this later, Maria." Mio then stood and turned her attention to Dante with a stern frown, causing the man to raise an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Somethin' up?"

"Who are you, really?"

Dante sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Guess I can't really keep up the act after that. How about I tell you that at home? That pizza I ordered should be there any minute, and I really don't want Liz to eat the entire thing before we get home."

"Right…"

"So, that aside, you okay?"

Mio blinked in confusion. "… Y – Yes…"

"Good," he answered simply before storing Rebellion.

"H – Huh?"

"What?"

"You're not mad…?"

"For what?" Dante asked as he slung his guitar case over his back.

"That we… you know… tried to leave."

He just shrugged. "You're a teenager, even Devils are rebellious at that age. So don't worry."

"But… I kept insulting you and –"

"I said don't worry about it. You're not the first babe to yell at me, and you're not the last, I'm sure. But I am your guardian, so next time," he paused to flick her on the forehead, "don't sneak out without telling me. Got it? Now let's get going before the pizza boy gets there."

* * *

Dante and the others arrived at home to see Leysritt glaring daggers at Sella, who held the box of pizza out of the girl's reach. "Oh boy…" he muttered. "Might I know what's going on here?"

Sella, keeping Leysritt away with her foot, turned in surprise. "Dante!? You're home! And the delivery man arrived and Leysritt nearly took his arm off taking the pizzas. I wanted make sure she didn't eat all of them before everyone was here to eat it." She then saw Mio and Maria behind him. "So those two are okay then?"

"Yeah. They got ambushed by a bunch of Hell Vanguards and Maria took a blade to the gut."

Sella gasped in shock. "What?! Does she need any healing!?"

Dante shook his head in response. "No, she should recover in a bit. Liz. Stop bugging Sella and I'll give you some American chocolates."

"Fine…" Liz pouted before stepping away from Sella.

Mio stepped towards Sella and took in the smell of the pizzas with surprise. "It… smells so good…"

"And tastes great too," Dante added. "Never had pizza before?"

Mio stiffened before frowning slightly. "U – Um, no… my family gave me a strict diet to make sure I'm in top health, so I didn't have stuff like this."

"Then try it. It's the best food you'll ever eat. Today you get to enjoy the better things in life."

* * *

Shortly after, Sella set the table and handed out slices of the food to everyone.

Mio looked over one of the warm slices of pizza in front of her, the cheese literally dripping off the edges as steam rose from its surface and then took a hefty bite, squealing softly before turning red that she had done so.

* * *

 **And fin! Thus ends the first chapter of Devil's Luck. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to let me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or just had questions on anything, let me know with a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns in the next chapter's reviewer response. Though if your questions involve future events or spoilers of any kind, I will not be able to answer them in full here, since not everyone is okay with spoilers. In that case, a PM may serve you better. If you did not like the chapter though, that is fine. Though if you must voice your concerns, I have but two requests: have a point and possibly even a recommendation for improvement, and be able to string more than three words together in a sentence. Right, nothing else to blather about, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Greetings and salutations everyone! I am back with the second chapter of Devil's Luck. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, most people seemed to at least. A few people had... unique opinions. That being said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, so be sure to leave a review letting me know if you did. I would like to thank Bakuto Masaki for his help with the story thus far, and into the future. And for sticking with me during the nonsense that is not going to be mentioned here. Anyway, on with the reviewer responses!**

 **Skull Flame: It is, isn't it?**

 **Ben56: The old what? But if you're referring to Dante, then yes. No, no Nero, just Dante, he'll get all the honeys. Don't know that first one and while the other two are promising, this story already has enough lewdness planned.**

 **Saberfang Ocalodon: And I will retaliate with A-Kun!**

 **SilverstormXD: And what exactly do you mean by that? Specifics would be appreciated.**

 **superpierce: Mio and Rias are the same age, genius. He'll be getting them both, and with as old as Dante is, almost none of the girls will match up to him, so it doesn't matter. If him being with younger girls like Koneko or potentially Asia creeps you out, you're more than welcome to skip their lemons which _will_ be coming.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Yes, it is always nice. It is indeed.**

 **She has her own Set.**

 **ren tsugami: Has this really never been done by anyone else? Well, even if it has, I'm glad my version of it has you excited.**

 **Guest: Several you missed out like Senran Kagura and Testament of Sister New Devil. Well hopefully it lives up to what you have in mind.**

 **Guest: Suzune is from Senran Kagura, also called Rin on occasion.**

 **ty: He is not the father to any OC's at all. His children so far are fem-Shirou, Illya, and one character that has been identified but not pointed out.**

 **otherbarry6: Asexual?! Dante?! Are you from Tumblr? You must be from Tumblr. The dude's a massive womanizer! He flirts with Trish and Lady constantly, and even that redhead in DMC2. He also has both Lady and Trish basically rubbing themselves on him in the later games and the anime. Plus, he's a several hundred or several thousand year old half-devil, I'm pretty goddamn sure he has at several points had a harem. You sir, have the auspicious honor of being the first reviewer that has made my brain hurt.**

 **Dark Avenger874: Naruto? The fuck? That doesn't even fit. Whatever, my brain still hurts, so moving on. And yeah, thought I'd try something a little different this time, I haven't used Dante before.**

 **Kamencolin: Shiro was adopted like in canon, she is completely human. Illya is at least partly devil since her mother is a Homunculus and Dante is a half-devil.**

 **treyalexander63917: I can understand that, to each his own. Do you mean specific girls, or all the series that I'm using?**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: You're welcome. :) I usually try to do that. Oh you know me so well.**

 **I know, I can't catch every error and even my coauthor doesn't catch them all. It's simply a hazard of writing FanFiction. Request? Go right ahead, I'm always open to hearing new ideas.**

 **demonfox2140: Aren't they the same character? As far as appearance goes it's the one from the anime. This takes place after the events of the DMC anime, which is before DMC4. That he does. And there's even more surprises to come, I assure you. Um... maybe. I will neither confirm nor deny whether Dante has any TV repair skills. Well here it comes!**

 **Raygha Raikouga: I'm surprised how rare that is. I thought I was a pretty surface level anime fan. Anyway, that is a compliment to the story. I think. Well hopefully this one is as good.**

 **Guest: And here it is.**

 **Phew! That was a long one! But I love it! Keep those reviews comin' and I'll keep the story coming! On to the main event!**

* * *

Sella set the table and handed out slices of the food to everyone.

Mio looked over one of the warm slices of pizza in front of her, the cheese literally dripping off the edges as steam rose from its surface and then took a hefty bite, squealing softly before turning red that she had done so.

Dante chuckled lightly. "Cute. Told ya you'd like it."

She stiffened and turned away with a pout, though still chewing her pizza. "I – It's okay…"

"Tsun."

"Sh – Shut up!" she shouted, turning to him with annoyance, though the redness of her cheeks not letting up.

"Even cuter. So I take it you enjoy the Food of the Goddesses?"

Mio sighed in defeat and looked away. "… A… A little…"

Dante just grinned knowingly as he ate another piece, then noticed Illya eagerly eating her second piece. "Mmm… I haven't had pizza in so long…"

"Oh?" the white-haired man asked with interest.

"Mama doesn't get pizza very often."

"Because it's not good for you," Iri retorted bluntly.

Dante and Illya both argued with a pout, "But it's great…"

Iri just smiled with an overly wide, worryingly sweet smile. "It. Is. Bad. For. Your. Health."

The duo pouted deeper.

Maria began sweating as the two's pouts fought with Iri's eerie smile. "I – I think this battle is lost…"

"Not when it's about pizza…" Illya argued adamantly before taking another bite.

* * *

Sometime later, Dante sat at the dining room table alone with Maria and Mio.

After a moment of quiet, Maria turned to him with curiosity. "So, Tony Redgrave, who are you, really?"

"Hm? Name's Dante."

Maria's eyes went wide in disbelief. "… What."

Dante raised a slightly surprised eyebrow in response. "Oh? What's with that look my little Semen Demon?"

"How much is she paying you?"

"Two million Macca per month."

Maria's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Yeah, that was my response too."

Mio just looked between the two with a piece of cheese cutely hanging from her chin. "Huh? Is that supposed to be a lot?"

Maria, regaining her exposure slightly, answered, "One Macca is equivalent to ten yen."

"I see…" she answered in slight confusion.

Dante shrugged with a small chuckle. "Guess seeing as her family's rich she doesn't really know how money works."

Mio turned away with a huff. "I – I know how money works! B – But… is that supposed to be a lot…?"

"It could buy four million pizzas a month."

"Whoa… that's a lot…" the redhead muttered, looking at the nearly empty box of pizza before her.

"And that's how much she's giving me each month."

Mio's eyes lit up as she thought about that amount of pizza.

Dante just smirked lightly.

"She's gonna get fat…" Maria, however, was not as amused.

Dante waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, she's a devil. So those luscious lumps of hers will just get bigger."

"Oh." After a moment, the petite girl began humming in thought.

"What's up?"

"I have an idea," she noted with a grin.

"Oh, this should be fun."

"You and Mio-Sama should form a Master-Servant Pact!"

Dante immediately, and bluntly, shot the idea down. "No."

"Aw… why?"

"It'd cause issues in the long run."

"Aw…"

"Well what would you think would happen if I became Mio's Master?"

Mio immediately sat up in shock, almost choking on her pizza. "Hah!? What did you say?! Why would you be _my_ Master!?"

"Because the side effect of being the Servant would severely hamper my ability to protect you. Plus, I'm a polygamist."

Mio twitched an eyebrow at his answer, somewhat insulted by it.

"What?"

She did not answer, Maria just pouting next to him.

"Seriously, did you not think it would be a bad idea?"

"It would allow you and Mio-Sama to know each other's locations at all times, and would give both of you a power boost."

Dante shot her a look that clearly and plainly communicated "Do I _look_ like I need a power boost".

She just frowned in disappointment.

"I'll just train Mio, that'll handle the power boost. Okay? Besides, pretty sure her aunt will skin you alive if she found out."

Maria turned blue in terror.

"Yeah, you need to think things through more."

Maria frowned and pulled him close to her, whispering, "It's not just that, but Mio's power isn't the most stable, if it goes out of control she could be in danger."

"And I'll be teaching her to keep it under control. After all, I'm used to having a little more power than normal. So relax."

Maria twitched an eyebrow before sighing in defeat.

"Good. And don't worry. I had Iri implant tracking chips in you both in your sleep."

"WHAT!?" Mio shrieked.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure that's against the law!"

"Really?"

"Even I think that's a little far…" Maria muttered.

"It's noninvasive, and only goes off when you're in danger."

The duo just stared at him.

"What? My wife knows magic and alchemy."

Iri smacked him on the head as she walked into the room. "Must you always use that same trick?"

Dante pouted in disappointment. "Why not? They always buy it."

Iri just sighed heavily.

"What trick?" Mio questioned.

"There is no such specific microchip, so it's not anything planted in your body. It's merely a rune that lets Dante know when you're in danger. Unfortunately, my darling likes making people freak out over things."

Mio winced in realization.

"At least our daughter didn't inherit such cruelty."

Dante shrugged with a chuckle. "Well ya did kinda seal her knowledge of the magical world away."

Iri retorted, "You and I both know that is in her best interests. She has no need to know about any of that."

Pouting again, Dante argued, "But the best pizza in the world is made with magic!"

"Breast milk is not magic."

Mio gaped in bewilderment.

Dante sighed with a shrug, "Agree to disagree, and I meant some of the best toppings are found in the supernatural."

"I see…" Iri sighed.

Mio stared at the two in confusion.

* * *

The next morning, Dante sighed as he sat in the family room. "Ah… what a day… maybe I should go for a walk. Yeah. That will do." With a shrug, he stood up and left the room, heading out of the house.

* * *

Dante took a heavy yawn as he walked down the sidewalk. "Man, this is a boring walk… Wish C, K, and everyone else would finish their jobs and get here…" Dante stopped suddenly and looked around with a smirk. "Well now, didn't expect such a warm reception."

Multiple doglike beasts appeared around him, slobbering and growling.

"So which of you want to start this party off?"

The first of the beasts growled before charging at him, only to get skewered by a red spear of energy, vaporizing it.

Dante just pouted.

Moments later the other creatures were skewered as well.

"Oh come on!" Slumping, he grumbled, "And here I was hoping to have some fun…"

Suddenly, a figure landed nearby with a groan. A beautiful girl roughly his age with waist-length, flowing black hair, dark lavender eyes, and an impressive bust wearing black, strap-like objects on and under her breasts, a piece resembling a thong held on one side by three thin straps, gloves running up her arms with chains attached, spiked shoulder guards, and black, high heel, thigh-high boots, her clothing slightly torn. "I've been hunting those bastards all night."

The white-haired raised an eyebrow with interest. "Ooh, sexy angel."

The woman turned to him in confusion. "Huh? What?"

"Just admiring a beautiful angel."

Smirking, she rebutted, "Well aren't we full of flattery?"

He just shrugged with a smile. "Just saying the truth, li'l angel."

She nodded in approval. "Name's Raynare, you?"

Dante bowed deeply. "Tony Redgrave at your service."

"Well, I'm not sure why those hounds became interested in you, but it made killing them easy." She reached into one of the corpses and pulled out a silver and lavender amulet from it.

Dante frowned suspiciously as he looked at it. "Hm? What ya got there?"

Raynare huffed as she shook it off and hung around her neck. "It's an amulet one of these mutts stole."

"Must be worth a lot to you."

"It's pretty important. So thanks for the bait."

"I'm not bait babe. Those things were gonna be my entertainment for… thirty seconds."

Raynare nodded with a chuckle. "Right. Well, I got what I wanted, so that's good enough."

"Oh? Not even wanting to stick around, beautiful?"

"And now why would I do that?"

"To relax and enjoy the day with a guy like me."

Raynare blinked in confusion before laughing heartily. "Well you've got confidence, I'll give you that." Shrugging with a smile, she answered, "Alright, I've got some free time."

"Cool! It's a date then!"

* * *

As Dante and Raynare walked together through the town, Raynare frowned as the people around them stared at her. "Why do all these humans keep staring?"

Dante replied, "Probably because of your outfit."

Raynare raised an eyebrow and looked over herself. "What's wrong with it? It's what I wear all the time."

Dante could only stare at her incredulously. "You know what a stripper is?"

"I do."

"That's what they think you are."

Raynare tilted her head deeply. "How am I a can of paint remover?"

Dante face-faulted in shock.

Raynare looked at him in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

Rubbing his head in exasperation, he retorted, "How did you come to _that_ conclusion?"

"That's what stripper is. It strips paint off of things."

Dante felt his disbelief practically shatter. "… Are you seriously this stupid?"

Raynare folded her arms with insult. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"A stripper is a woman who wears revealing clothes and then removes them in front of a bunch of horny men."

Raynare was taken aback. "Azazel told me that's an exotic dancer."

Dante sighed heavily, putting a hand over his face. "… Azazel did… You've gotta be kidding me… Azazel is a pervert, Babe, and one bigger than me."

Raynare was very irritated by that. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Well he is. And he owes me money."

Raynare blinked in thought as she looked him over. "White hair… red coat… you…"

"I'm what?"

"You're the poker cheater."

Dante huffed with overbearing pride. "I've _never_ cheated at poker."

"Azazel says otherwise."

"Then he's a liar as well as a pervert."

Raynare sighed and then growled as more men around them leered at her.

"You should try wearing other clothes. Or just more."

"I don't have anything else."

"… Seriously? Guess I should take you to get some more then."

"Um… thanks…?"

Dante nodded and turned away towards a large mall. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Soon, they stood in a large shop filled with hundreds of different clothes with different styles.

"Interesting. These outfits…" Raynare muttered in surprise.

"What about them?"

"They're… cute…"

Dante just smiled softly. "Right. Well, pick out whatever you like." He watched in shock as she swiftly grabbed numerous items of clothing and disappeared into a changing room. "That was fast."

* * *

Dante sat in a chair next to the changing rooms, reading a magazine in thought. "Hm…"

After a moment, Raynare stepped out wearing a loose, knee-length, bright pink dress with a top that wrapped tightly around her breasts, showing a large amount of cleavage, with no straps holding it up, a long, layered, frilled skirt, and short, matching gloves. "How do I look?"

Dante looked her over with a smirk. "Hmm? Looks great on ya, Babe."

"Is that so?" she asked with an intrigued smile, looking over herself, frowning slightly as she moved her arms around. "It's rather difficult to move in."

He just shrugged with a laugh. "It's not made for combat is why. Humans don't fight much."

Raynare hissed with disgust. "So I've learned, and those that do tend not to be very good at it."

"In this day and age. Besides, tell that to Lady. She'll kick your ass."

She turned to him curiously. "Lady?"

"Friend of mine and a fellow Demon Hunter, and my Pawn."

"I see… I'm gonna try on something else."

Dante nodded approvingly as she headed to the dressing room. "Sure beautiful. Take your time."

"It's Raynare," she retorted bluntly.

Dante just chuckled.

* * *

After several outfits and a couple hours, Raynare walked out in a simple pink blouse and black skirt. "How's this?"

He nodded with a smile. "Good casual wear. Looks damn good on you."

Raynare looked over herself in thought before smiling in a way Dante could only describe as extra girly. "Hm… I wonder if Azazel would think so too."

That thought irritated him. "His opinion shouldn't matter. Just your own. Why do you care what he thinks?"

Raynare's expression dropped somberly. "Because… I essentially owe everything to him."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

Frowning as she thought over the events, Raynare explained. "After I Fell, I was on my own for a long time. Azazel eventually pulled me out of the slums I was living in, so I've spent the last few decades serving under him."

Dante sighed as he mulled over her words before pointing to the silver amulet around her neck. "… I see. Guess he gave you the amulet too, huh?"

Clutching it tightly, Raynare shook her head. "No. It was a gift from someone that saved me when I was young."

The white-haired man raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh? And who might that be?"

She shrugged with a sigh of frustration. "I don't know. He never told me his name. All I remember about him is the color red."

Dante scratched his chin in thought. "Red, huh? Can't think of any guys with red hair. Well, maybe one, but he's an idiot."

"I see…"

"Anyway, let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"Lunch."

* * *

Raynare frowned incredulously as she looked at the restaurant in front of them. "… An ice cream shop?"

Dante just nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Haven't had a sundae in a while. This place has some of the best desserts around. Including the best strawberry sundaes."

"And you know this… how?"

"A friend told me."

The raven-haired beauty just sighed before looking at the building's sign. "Macaron huh? I've never even heard of it."

"You obviously don't spend much time around humans then."

She hissed with disgust. "I try to do that as little as possible."

"Well everyone can change."

"Right…"

* * *

Dante and Raynare walked in, the man looking around with a grin, Raynare somewhat annoyed as she looked around. "All of the employees are… women."

"Yep!" he cheered.

After a moment a young woman with short, chin-length, messy red hair, her fringe stopping just above her purple eyes, a small bandage on her nose, her hair framing her face, wearing a short black dress with white frills, detached cuffs, and a pink apron that shaped under her curvaceous bosom approached them with a professional smile, motioning them to a table.

Dante swiftly took a look at her nametag, "Azuki" it read.

The redhead continued with what Dante could tell was a very fake, purely professional smile. "Welcome to Macaron, can I start you with drinks?"

Dante proceeded to lean back in his booth with a smirk. "Depends on the drinks beautiful."

He found mild amusement as one of her eyebrows twitched. "We serve alcohol, soft drinks, and fruit juice."

Ah. Choices, choices… I'll have a large root beer and a strawberry milkshake, babe."

Keeping her composure despite her smile turning annoyed, Azuki turned to Raynare. "Right. And you Ms?"

The black-haired woman was pulled from her thoughts. "Huh? Just orange juice, I guess."

"Right. I'll go get your drinks."

Dante waved with a smile as she left. "Thanks beautiful," though his seemingly pleasant remark was met with a sneer. "Huh. Wonder why she's mad."

"Probably from your perving," Raynare alleged flatly.

Dante scratched his chin in thought. "Nah, couldn't be."

Raynare just rolled her eyes before returning to the menu, though both she and Dante were distracted when one of the other maids shouted, annoyed.

"Hey!" the girl shouted as she slapped a man's hand away from her skirt. "Stop that!"

Dante was about to get up and confront the man when a new figure suddenly grabbed the offending man by the wrist and pulled his arm behind his back.

With an overly sweet smile, a woman with short, chin-length, brown-purple hair that flared out near the ends, her fringe parted over her forehead, stopping just shy of her light violet eyes, red lipstick accentuating her mouth, who wore round, frameless glasses, a long, red kimono with a green obi that, despite being rather baggy, still showed her generous bust, white socks, and brown sandal held his arm tightly dislocating his wrist. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't molest my employees."

Dante blinked in surprise as he stood up with a smile. "Yo, Goei!"

The woman, still holding the man's arm in a lock, turned to the white-haired man in surprise. "Dante?!"

Dante grinned before turning to Raynare. "I'll be right back." Walking over to Goei, he greeted, "How ya doin' Babe?"

"Much better now!" she answered with a smile before breaking the man's arm without even flinching.

"Great to hear, though I guess I'm not needed."

"L – Let go, let go!" the man begged.

Still smiling, Goei warned, "Remember this the next time you decide to harass a woman," before throwing him like a sack of flour, Azuki opening the door to allow the man to land on the pavement outside.

Raynare sat in silent disbelief at what just happened.

"So what brings you here, Dear?"

"A long-term job, and I heard from Iri that your business was doing great and thought I'd stop by and eat. Maybe even eat you out later."

Goei smiled slyly with a hand over her mouth. "My, my, what an offer."

"Like you'd deny it."

Before their conversation could go any further, a new actor entered the moment. "Mom! I'm back!"

Dante turned in thought to see a girl with waist-length, light brown hair and bright aqua eyes with a very impressive bust wearing a white top underneath a beige sweater, a pleated, plaid miniskirt, and plain brown shoes come running in. "Whoa… wait, Mom?"

"Ah, Hakufu!" Goei greeted before she realized Dante was just staring at her. With a weak laugh, she began to slink away. "Oopsie…"

"Goei… why didn't you tell me…?"

"I thought Iri would… Oh, I have work to do!"

Before she could escape, Dante grabbed her by the collar with a rather irritated smirk. "Go – e – i…"

Goei just laughed weakly in defeat.

"Hey!" Hakufu suddenly shouted before lunging at Dante with a powerful kick. "Let my mom go!"

Dante easily caught the kick, though noticed the sheer amount of force put out was higher than what a normal human could give, and then saw a green gem hanging from her ear. Deciding it less important, he focused on the current situation. "… We are having a talk. Now. Where's your office?"

Goei hung her head and pointed to a room in the back. "R – Right over there…"

"Good," Dante noted before grabbing Hakufu by the waist and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Uwah! Hey! Put me down!"

"Nope."

* * *

Standing in front of Goei with his arms crossed, Dante got to the point immediately. "Now, explain."

"I thought Iri told you!" she argued desperately.

"Well she didn't, and I'll be sure to discuss this with her."

"Ah, well, you see… after that night… it seems… it was… effective…"

"What was effective?" Hakufu questioned. "And can you untie me from this chair?!" she shouted, trying to break the ropes around her.

Dante merely ignored the girl's irritated shouts. "You mean when you, your sister, and I had a threesome?"

Goei just nodded silently.

Dante looked between Hakufu and Goei several times before looking at Goei and pointing at the thrashing teen. "… You mean… she's…?"

"Yes… she is…"

"Huh. Illya will be happy to know this. Wait, does that mean Ganae also…"

Goei flinched and began to sweat, deciding lying was not a good idea at that point. "… Yes."

"I'm what…?!" Hakufu growled.

Goei sighed and then pointed to Dante with a weak laugh. "Um… Hakufu… meet your father… Dante."

The girl blinked several times as she looked at the red-clad man in thought before the information seemed to click into place. "EH!?"

"Yo," he waved.

"My dad's a hotty!?"

Dante flinched slightly before laughing. "Well… that's not what I expected. Not to mention we made a hot daughter."

Goei huffed proudly, her chest puffing out even more. "Well I _am_ her mother."

"True enough, and Devil genes make bigger boobs the more the girl eats, and those are definitely big and juicy."

"She certainly eats a lot here…" Goei lamented.

Dante just chuckled before noticing Hakufu drooling.

"Mmm… big and juicy steak…"

"Pizza tastes better. Anyway, so… you're my daughter. Guess I'll have to be teaching you things like a dad should."

"Huh? Things? What things?"

Goei flinched uneasily. "Hey, I haven't even taught her any of that stuff yet."

"Which means I'll have a lot to teach her," Dante commented.

Hakufu blinked curiously, her attention seemingly off the fact she was still tied to a chair. "Teach me what?"

"Fun," Dante replied with a sly grin.

That annoyed the brunette, who just flailed in place. "Come on! What are you gonna teach me!?"

"You'll have to wait a little while," Goei warned.

Dante raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused. "How come?"

"Well we can't jump into the fun stuff immediately." A sly smirk on the woman's lips, she added, "Besides, Hakufu's got some fighting to do. She can't do that if she can't walk."

"Even more reason for me to teach her."

Hakufu finally had enough being left in the dark. "Teach me what damnit!?"

Dante and Goei answered at the same time, "How to fight/fuck. Wait, what?"

Dante gaped slightly before laughing. "Goei, why did you think that? You thought I wanted to teach her about sex? Man your mind is in the gutter. If not for the fact you're human I'd swear you're a succubus or kitsune."

Goei twitched an eyebrow before sighing. "I sometimes wonder that myself… Even I'm not sure about that."

Hakufu tilted her head curiously. "'Bout what?" Deciding she was bored with that topic, she turned to Dante with anticipation. "And will you really teach me awesome fighting moves?! Awesome! Maybe you can teach my cousin Asuka too!"

Glancing at Goei, he asked, "That'd be Ganae's?"

Goei nodded slowly. "Yes…"

Shrugging, Dante nodded to the excited girl. "Then sure. That was _my_ intention, anyway. Your mom on the other hand thinks I should teach you sex."

Hakufu blinked curiously before furrowing her brow. "Sex? What's that?"

Dante nearly collapsed, and then turned to Goei desperately. "… She's joking. Right?"

Goei sighed heavily before shaking her head somberly. "No. She's not."

"… Does her cousin at least know?"

"… No guarantees."

"That's… reassuring. Well… I've got a date to get back to, so I think that's my cue to leave."

* * *

Dante walked back out into the main dining room where he found Raynare sitting, bored, twirling her straw in an empty glass. "Something wrong babe?"

Raynare wanted to skin him from that. "Yes. You just ran off and left me here."

Dante shrugged as he sat down. "Sorry. Had to deal with a wife."

She frowned even further at that. "… 'A' wife?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"… Nothing. So, are we going to eat something or did you just come here to flirt?"

"Eat, of course. Ready to order?"

"I've _been_ ready."

* * *

After ordering their food, Dante's arrived first, a large pizza with steam rising off the cheese, Raynare looking over the dish in wonderment.

Seeing that, Dante scratched his head in confusion. "Is pizza just that rare 'round here? Or do you supernatural types just not order it?"

Her eyes locked on the food, Raynare shrugged somewhat. "We tend not to eat human food." However, she registered his words a moment later and looked up at him in thought. "Wait, why?"

"No reason. Now enjoy," he urged as he took a slice.

Raynare thought for a moment before taking a slice as well and took a sniff of the piece, beginning to drool as the scent hit her before taking a bite, her eyes widening as a result.

Dante just grinned with amusement. "Like it?"

Taking a moment to chew and swallow, she nodded before looking at the steaming food in surprise. "I can see why you spend so much time around humans. Even they're worth keeping around if they can make food like this."

"Oh you have no idea. Just wait until we get to the desserts."

The black-haired beauty shot him a small glare. "… Are you trying to make me fat?"

Dante just huffed dismissively. "You're an angel. At worst you'll get a plumper ass, maybe an even shapelier pair of tits."

Raynare narrowed her eyes in thought as she stared at the food.

"What?"

Without a word, she scooped half of the pizza to her side.

Dante just smiled as he took his own half.

* * *

Raynare sighed in relief as she leaned against the booth. "That was good…"

Dante, cleaning a stray piece of food from his teeth, nodded with a smirk. "Well I hope you're ready for more, because we still haven't had dessert."

"What _are_ the desserts, actually?"

Suddenly, as if waiting nearby, Azuki stood next to her with a dessert menu in hand.

"Fast!"

"That's the kind of service I expect out of Goei's workers," Dante complimented.

"R – Right…" Taking the menu, Raynare looked it over, causing her jaw to drop as it just kept going seemingly forever.

"Well this place specializes in desserts."

"I – I can tell." After a moment, Raynare narrowed her eyes in thought. "… Is there a point at which my breasts will stop growing?"

"No idea. I would advise against ordering everything, though. It might make you sick."

"R – Right…"

* * *

Azuki watched in disbelief as Dante ate a cherry pie and root beer, Raynare eating a banana split and an entire cheesecake.

Seeing the redhead's bewildered expression, Dante decided to bring her back to reality. "Something up?"

"That's a lot of food…"

"We're big eaters. Wanna join?"

Azuki turned away with a very loud huff. "No. I have work to do. Plus, you're a pervert."

"So? I don't perv on those who don't want me to."

Azuki just sent a small hiss at him before walking away.

Shrugging, Dante smirked as he tore a piece of pie off with his fork. "Oh well, more for us. Want a bite, Ray?"

"Sure," the violet-eyed beauty answered with a nod, surprised when he simply reached the fork over to her. Her cheeks heated up slightly but she leaned over and took the bite from it, her face still flushed somewhat before she turned away, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I – It's good…"

"Yup," Dante nodded as he got another bite, before Raynare suddenly slapped the fork out of his hand without warning. "Hey… what was that for?"

Folding her arms as she sat down, her face turning increasingly red, she huffed, "N – None of your business! If you're going to eat after me, get your own fork!"

"That was my fork…"

"B – But you fed me with it…" she mumbled in a small voice.

Dante just smiled before waving to Azuki. "Ah, I get it. You didn't want to share a secondary kiss with me."

The girl was suddenly red all the way to her neck.

"It's alright, I understand."

* * *

As the two left the restaurant, the sun beginning to fall from the sky, Dante turned to Raynare, curious. "So, how'd you enjoy it, Ray?"

"It was new. And good."

"Right. We should probably do this again then, and have you try out new foods."

Raynare nodded in agreement, before blushing like a little girl. "Right. And maybe I can get Azazel to come here sometime."

Dante frowned slightly at the continued mentioning of that name. "… Raynare, why are you so fixated on that guy?"

"I told you, didn't I?" she asked, slightly perturbed.

"I know, but this is kind of annoying. Sure, the guy may have offered you an apartment or something, but does he actively help you with anything since then?"

Raynare frowned in frustration. "You don't understand, if it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead on the side of the road, or worse."

Dante argued, "And yet he does that for all those that Fall because it's his job as the Grigori's Leader."

Raynare frowned, silent.

"I bet you never even saw him personally again after he helped you out."

The fallen tightened her fists with irritation.

"Ray, a piece of advice. Don't confuse hero worship for love. What you feel towards him isn't that. Sure, he may have helped you out a bit with a place to live, but you can just simply pay him back with macca." However, she did not respond, just silently hung her head. "Ray?"

"I… I should go…" she muttered quietly.

"Oh? Right now?"

"… Yes…"

"I see. Want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine." Without another word she flared out her wings and took off.

Before she could get out of earshot, Dante called out, "If you want, look up Irisviel's number in the phone book and call me!" After a moment he sighed before scratching his head in thought. "Well that was weird. Hope I get to see her again."

Goei tapped him on the back. "So, will you be going back to Iri's tonight?"

Scratching his chin in thought, Dante shrugged with a smirk. "Hm… I could probably spend a night or two without raising suspicion."

"Great!" Goei cheered with a smile.

* * *

Dante blinked in surprise as he sat next to Goei, Hakufu running around the house wearing only the scantest of lingerie.

Goei noticed his surprise and chuckled. "I'm surprised she's wearing that much. She usually prefers to be naked."

Dante raised an intrigued eyebrow at that. "Oh I'm liking our daughter. I like her a lot. So… mind telling me why you never told me I got you pregnant?"

The kimono-clad woman just sighed in exasperation. "I didn't know how to contact you. And I'm not sure if I wanted to."

That confused and concerned the white-haired man. "And why is that?"

"Well, your arrival did result in a lot of people dying. And to be fair, I told Iri."

"And your family's profession as Ninjas doesn't get people killed? Plus, that wasn't my fault. That was the Demons I was hunting. Not to mention we had all kinds of fun Goei. Same with your sister." The conversation was slightly interrupted when Dante caught a glimpse of Hakufu gulping down a carton of milk. "Huh. She certainly loves her milk." After a moment of thought, he turned his attention to Goei's voluptuous bosom. "You have any left?"

She pressed her chest against him with a smirk. "Want to find out?"

"Oh you know it. And if not, we could always make Hakufu a li'l sister."

Goei put a finger on her chin in thought. "Interesting. Hakufu could use a sister."

Dante merely grinned with excitement.

* * *

Later in the night, as Dante and Goei both lay in bed, Dante smiled as he patted Goei on the cheek. "Just as much an animal as I remember. So insatiable. Things seem a bit different from when I was last here."

Goei sat up, her abdomen slightly swollen, before returning, "Things change quickly here."

"That they do. So maybe you can help me get my bearings after you can walk again."

Goei gave a look of confusion at that request. "Iri didn't?"

"I haven't really had a whole lot of downtime since I got here."

The bespectacled woman just nodded with a smile. "Ah. Sure then. Maybe we can even go see Ganae and make it a family affair. And you can help our daughter train."

"And Ganae's, and to _fight_."

"Right, right," she responded dismissively, slightly disappointed.

After a silent moment, he asked, "So… what is she training to fight for?"

"She's a student at one of many schools that annually compete in tournaments."

That piqued the man's interest. "Oh? What are the other schools?"

"Rakuyo, Nanyo, Kuoh, Tenbi, –"

She was not able to finish as Dante suddenly interrupted her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kuoh?"

Tilting her head with slight curiosity, the brunette nodded. "Um, yes. Why?"

"I'm teaching there now, as a gym teacher."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. So, c –?"

This time Goei cut him off. "No. Staff aren't allowed to participate."

"… I wasn't gonna ask that…"

Goei pouted slightly. "Oh. What were you going to ask then?"

"Does she go to Kuoh?"

"No, she attends Nanyo."

"Ah. Asuka?"

"She goes to Tenbi."

Dante frowned slightly in concern. "Well that could get… complicated."

Goei shook her head with a smile. "Tenbi and Nanyo tend to team up during the competitions, so it's usually not an issue."

"Right…"

Smirking, she decided to change the subject. "So, before you get to training, think you've got another round in you?"

"Do you?"

Goei just sent him a grin before lunging at him.

* * *

Hakufu, dressed fully in a tan shirt and jean shorts, tilted her head curiously as she stood opposite her father. "You want to train me?"

Dante nodded as he stretched his arms a little. "Not just you. Your cousin too. You're my daughters, so it's only right that I teach you how to fight."

Hakufu nodded with excitement. "Right! But why'd you make me put clothes on?"

Dante sighed with mild amusement. "To make it less distracting. Now let's go get Asuka."

"Okie dokie!" the girl cheered with an excited hop.

* * *

Shortly later, Dante and Hakufu made their way down a side street, walking past numerous houses, until they reached a particularly large one with a sign out front.

Walking up to the door, Dante knocked loudly, a voice from within calling out, "Just a minute!"

Dante waited patiently before the door opened, a mature woman with long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, chestnut brown eyes, a plain white blouse that hugged tightly to her curvaceous figure, and a long, green plaid skirt.

"How can I – Dante!?" she began before her eyes widened as she saw Dante.

"Yo," he waved with a smirk.

The brown-haired woman began flailing frantically in bewildered disbelief. "Wh – Wh – What are you doing here?!"

"Heard from Goei that we had a kid. So I thought I'd come over."

Ganae just stared blankly before becoming slightly annoyed.

"So, where is she?"

"Mama? What's all the noise…?" a new voice asked before a girl who looked extremely similar to Ganae, albeit younger and less endowed, wearing only a white dress shirt, ran up to the entrance of the home.

"Nice."

"Yo, Asuka!" Hakufu greeted with a grin.

Asuka looked at the light-haired brunette in thought before frowning at Dante. "… Huh? Hakufu? Who's the weirdo?"

Dante flinched back with exaggerated pain. "Ouch. Being called a weirdo by my own kid."

Asuka tilted her head heavily in confusion. "… Eh? What's that suppose to…?" she trailed off before the answered seemed to hit her like a truck, "EEEHHH!? I have a dad?!"

Dante just stared in disbelief before turning to Ganae.

The woman chuckled in subdued amusement. "… In my defense, her shocked face was worth it."

"… Agreed, I think…"

"Good to see Iri didn't tell you."

"Right… I've got a lot to discuss with her when I get back."

Asuka pouted in frustration and demanded, "Hey! Someone explain what's going on!"

Motioning to Dante, Ganae explained. "This is your father, Dante. Oh, and Hakufu is technically your sister rather than your cousin. I think. Things tend to be confusing when Dante's involved. Like ninja missions."

Asuka put a hand on her chin in thought. "I… see?"

Dante then motioned to Asuka's barely clothed form. "… guess you're usually dressed like that?"

"Huh?" the girl muttered before looking down, realizing her state of dress, causing her face to turn vibrantly red before she ran off.

Ganae then illuminated, "Only at home, since there normally aren't any men here."

"Ah. So she has modesty but Hakufu doesn't."

With a smile that was overly sweet, Ganae added, "She also has several other things in her mind that Hakufu lacks."

"Well, good to see you still have a viper's tongue."

Her smile changing to a lewd smirk, she snickered. "And you always do enjoy my tongue licking you up."

Dante shrugged without a hint of remorse. "Won't deny that."

Hakufu looked between the two in befuddlement. "Why would she lick you?"

"You'll learn later."

"Okay…?"

Asuka then returned, somewhat exhausted, wearing a tan sweater over a white dress shirt with a green tie, a pleated, plaid green skirt, thigh-high dark brown stockings, brown shoes, and a red bandana around her neck, her hair also tied up similarly to Ganae's. "Phew! 'Kay, so why're ya here?"

"To train the two of you," he explained bluntly.

"… Eh? Why?"

"I don't want weak daughters. That and I'm bored."

"Oh. Okay."

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

Later, Dante stood in the backyard of Ganae's home with Asuka and Hakufu readying themselves for a fight, Goei having arrived to watch.

Flexing his neck for the fight, Dante explained, "Right, so all I want to do for now is see what you can do, so come at me together with the intent to kill."

Nodding, Asuka took a breath before drawing two swords holstered in her back, Hakufu getting into a fighting stance before the two charged at Dante simultaneously.

Dante easily caught Asuka's blades between the fingers of one hand and blocked Hakufu's knee strike with the other before grabbing the two and sending them flying into a tree.

Asuka stood up, shakily and shocked. "Wh – What just happened?"

Dante sighed in disappointment. "Sloppy. You both need training, badly. Otherwise, you'll lose that tournament."

That caused the two girls to stare at him incredulously.

"What? I'm training Kuoh's team after all."

Again, they stared, this time surprised and confused. "… Eh?"

"What?"

"You're training the girls from another school?" Hakufu questioned.

Dante raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Well duh. I work there now. Why _wouldn't_ I?"

"Oh. Why train us then?" Asuka asked.

"So it'll be fun to watch," he answered, again getting blank stares from the two. "What? I'm not a fan of one-sided beatdowns. They are boring."

Ganae and Goei, simultaneously, chided, "Yet you perform them all the time."

"I'm not a fan of _watching_ them."

"Right, right," they dismissed.

"Okay, back to training."

"Cool!" Hakufu cheered.

Dante smirked in somewhat sadistic amusement. "Let's see how long your enthusiasm survives after we start."

* * *

Later in the day, as the sun was coming down, Dante sighed as Hakufu and Asuka lay splayed on the ground in front of him.

"Everything hurts…" Hakufu groaned.

"I think I can't feel my everything…" Asuka whined, trying and failing to sit up.

Dante just shrugged as he looked at them. "That's about what I expected. Not many can handle their first time with me after all."

That got a snigger from the two mothers watching.

"Yes. In that too. Anyway, it's getting dark, so I'm heading home. More training tomorrow."

The two girls groaned in defeat, Hakufu sitting up weakly and protesting, "I – I've got school tomorrow!"

"And you will come home at some point."

The girl flinched back, unable to counter that.

Asuka and Hakufu merely collapsed back to the ground as Dante walked away.

* * *

Making his way down a side street, Dante noticed a large, old building in the distance with rotted walls and doors. "Huh… That's creepy. Perfect for a stray devil… Now I wanna check it out."

Entering the dilapidated structure, he looked around the dust-filled atrium in thought. "Hm… Huh. Nice place. All eerie and desolate." Without even looking, he caught a double-edged sword swung at him and turned to see Yuumi holding said sword. "Hot residents too. So Yuumi, mind droppin' it?"

"Well this is new," Rias commented as Yuumi backed away from Dante and regrouped with the others, who were all gathered at the old building.

"Me getting jumped by a beautiful lady? Not really."

Rias just sighed in frustration. "What are you doing here?"

"Saw a creepy place and thought I check it out. See if any demons need evicting."

"No, only us."

"I see… Huh. This a bit far from your club house though."

"You always have to make things complicated…"

"How do I do that?" As soon as he asked that, he noticed a massive creature lying dead on the ground nearby, its body crushed and burned. "That you guys?"

Rias responded with a shake of her head, looking over the beast.

Dante inspected it closer, his eyes widening as he did. "Ah. Hm… Wait, these were done with a mace and electricity. Uh-oh. I'm out!" He turned to flee but was immediately struck from behind by a large mace that had been thrown from an overhead balcony.

"No running," a melancholic voice threatened, causing Rias and the others to turn as a young, petite woman with short, messy red hair that covered her eyes, though it was clear they were mismatched in color, wearing what could only be described as bridal gown approached.

"H – Hey Fran…" Dante groaned as he stood up from under the large club.

"Who…?" Rias questioned, befuddled.

"Fran," Dante explained as the petite woman picked up her weapon. "Though she also goes by Mary Shelly."

"Ah. Wait, what?!" she shouted, causing Fran to look at her slightly irritated. "I thought Mary Shelly was a human."

Dante shrugged and rebuffed, "You think a lot of things. And you weren't even born back then."

Fran remained quiet for a moment. "I am… cyborg."

Rias was even more confused, then Dante added, "A little more complex than that, but yes. She also likes writing books."

"I see…" the redhead wondered.

"Now then Dante…" Fran grumbled, turning her attention to him as electricity began sparking over her body.

Dante began slowly backing with a twitching smirk. "… Can I ask for mercy?"

"You're immortal, just like me. So I need to burn my anger into your soul, just your body won't cut it."

Rias momentarily halted the assault when she raised a hand and asked, "Why _are_ you angry?"

"He just left me after dealing with one of my creator's other machinations."

Dante decided to try and defend himself. "To be fair, you were doing great on your own with your book sales and I thought you'd enjoy the peace."

Fran proceeded to fire a bolt of electricity that Dante narrowly dodged. "We didn't get any time together after you pulled me from that bastard's lab, and then left after we killed his other experiment."

"Well I did kinda end up in the ocean after that."

Fran just pouted in frustrated disappointment, Rias rubbing the bridge of her nose in exasperation. As if on cue, Akeno waved a hand before a bottle of wine appeared in her hand which she handed to Rias.

"Thank you," the redhead retorted before popping the cork and beginning to chug it.

* * *

Shortly later, the group began heading back towards Kuoh, with Fran hanging off Dante's arm as they walked. "So where are we going?"

"Rias' clubroom."

"Ah."

"To drop her hot, plastered ass there."

Rias responded with merely a hiccup as Dante helped her walk.

"Considering how you summoned that bottle, this must happen a lot."

"Very often," Akeno answered briskly.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Drink helps her handle the world's most bizarre moments."

Dante nodded in firm agreement. "On that we can agree. Unfortunately I can barely afford the Soma stuff. Moonlight I can barely do."

"Soma?"

"Divine Wine made by Soma."

Akeno frowned in return. "If we tried to drink that, we'd die."

"Why?"

"It's made by a god, and thus has holy energy."

The white-haired man shook his head at that. "No. Divine. There's a difference."

"How so?"

"Divine is a neutral element. Holy is an element of those that follow more closely to an Order Alignment, while Darkness is more to those with a Chaos Alignment."

"I see…" the busty beauty remarked in thought.

"Yep. Now let's get your president home."

* * *

Later, back at the clubroom, as Rias sat at her desk and Dante on one of the sofas with Fran, the man looked at Koneko in thought before turning to the redhead. "Cute Neko you've got, Rias."

That got a small reaction out of the normally placid-faced girl.

"What's up, li'l Shiro?"

"How did you know…?"

"I've been around quite a few Nekos. Not to mention your hairpin holding your ears down."

Koneko frowned as she pushed down on her hairpins somewhat.

"He's observant…" Yumi commented.

"Well I have been around longer than even Red's big brother and I am very friendly with Youkai."

"I see…" Rias sighed before taking note of what he just said. "Wait, what is your name, really, then?"

"Dante Sparda."

Rias' eyebrow swiftly began twitching. "… Akeno, more wine."

"Right," the black-haired beauty responded with a nod.

* * *

After Akeno found and prepared another bottle for the redhead, Dante questioned, "He never mentioned me? Really?"

"The closest," she began, a hiccup breaking her words, "he ever came to it was a 'white-haired bastard'."

Dante nodded in return. "Yeah, that's me. Still cursing my name for tricking him into taking the Lucifer position instead of me, I see."

The entire room just stared at him in disbelief.

"What? I'm not a fan of paper work. He… didn't tell you that part? Wow. Must be embarrassed to admit he got tricked into taking the worst job in Hell."

Rias flattened her brow and turned to Akeno. "Right… Moonlight please…" She then turned her attention back to Dante, her words again broken up by a hiccup. "You expect me to… believe that?"

"Ask him yourself. Or Sera. Or my Queen."

"Your Queen?"

"Yep. Beautiful, long silver hair, and as cold as the ice she summons. I believe I told you about her before too."

Rias immediately slammed her head against her desk.

"Something wrong, li'l Red?"

Akeno then walked out with two large bottles of bourbon as Rias continued, "And how many other connections does your… Peerage have to my family…?"

"More than you'd be comfortable with. Now that I think on it, the blonde seems familiar. Hey Yumi, ever met a sword wielding girl in a kimono?"

Yumi put a finger on her chin in thought. "Hm… I've met a couple."

"Did she also seem nice and talk about a woman named Nobu a lot in an insulting manner."

"I… think so. Maybe."

"Was her name Souji?"

That got the blonde's attention. "Wait, you know Okita-Sensei?"

"Of course, she's one of my Knights."

"… Yyaayy…" Rias groaned.

* * *

 **And there you have it! The second chapter of Devil's Luck, finished! As a side note, Ganae is not an OC, strictly. Ganae is the name we gave to the nameless design for Asuka's mother. So her name and personality are mostly made up by myself and Bakuto, but her appearance is canonical. Hope you enjoyed it, be sure to let me know with a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or just have questions about something not spoiler related, feel free to leave a review with your concerns and I will address them in the next reviewer response. If your questions _are_ spoiler related, you will not get a full answer in a reviewer response, as I will avoid spoilers, so those questions would be best fielded in a PM. If you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must, but I would appreciate it if you actually make suggestions instead of just pointing out what you think is wrong. That said, until next time, bye-bye!**


End file.
